Although wood has traditionally been one of the most popular materials to use in the construction of furniture and other furnishings in the home or office setting, the major drawback to the use of wood has been its flammability. One particular problem that has arisen is the flammability associated with wood furnishings in the kitchen, including kitchen cabinets, paneling, countertops, drawers, and even tables and chairs which are made of wood, all of which may constitute a serious fire hazard in conjunction with the dangers normally found in the kitchen, particularly open flames or other high-temperature appliances. In fact, despite the heightened concerns over the past few years with regard to fire safety in the kitchen, it has been determined that more than 90% of home fires start in the kitchen, and such fires still result in substantial economic and personal loss every year.
In addition, the excessive demand for wood and wood products over the course of time has resulted in a substantial depletion of forests worldwide, and this over-utilization of forest resources and subsequent loss of forest land is thought to be a major factor contributing to global warming. As a result, there is a distinct need to lower the overall demand for wood and wood products in order to substantially reduce the amount of trees cut from forests.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for a wood-replacement material which can be substituted for wood in a variety of applications, but which can be made more durable and able to withstand harsh weather conditions, moisture, termites, and yet be fire-resistant as well. In addition, there is a substantial need for a suitable material for use in the home or office setting which will easy to mold into a variety of shapes and sizes so as to be useful in a wide range of applications, yet which when formed will exhibit high dimensional stability and impact and scratch resistance. Finally, there is a substantial need for a building material which will be attractive yet economical, and entirely environmentally safe. Although there are many fire-resistant building materials that have been previously disclosed or used in certain applications, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,115, 4,629,954, 4,268,574, 4,336,181 and 5,451,620, there are no materials currently available which can provide an attractive, environmentally-safe, fire-resistant building material that can be substituted for wood in many applications, including areas such as home construction, kitchen cabinets and other kitchen furnishings wherein fire resistance is extremely desirable.